


White Christmas

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Freezing cold, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A cold December day spend with Dean





	White Christmas

Dean was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed, completely relaxed while he was listening to the music streaming from his headphones. He had been alone in the Bunker for a few hours, and Dean was enjoying the peace and quiet. He loved his brother and Y/N, but sometimes it was nice to get a moment to himself. Moments like these were rare. So Dean took full advantage of Y/N forbidding him to tag along when she drug Sam Christmas shopping.

Dean had put on a fake pout, but really he couldn’t have been happier. Y/N and Sam were friends. Not just friends, more like brother and sister, and Dean loved that. They were the two most important people in his life, and he wanted them to be close. Letting them spend a day together alone wasn’t as big of a sacrifice as he had let on over breakfast. Rather than letting Y/N know that he had rolled his eyes at her when she had ordered him to hand over his keys to Sam and stay back. He had pretended to be grumpy all the way through breakfast and secretly loved the headshakes and shared looks between Y/N and Sammy.

He knew they had both seen right through him and that they had know he didn’t mind their little field trip at all. They always did, but that hadn’t stopped him from putting on a show that made them both laugh. Dean smiled as he remembered Y/N sitting down on his lap when Sam left the room. She had kissed him and almost made him forget about her plans to leave him for the day. He sure as hell hadn’t wanted her to go anywhere in that moment, but she had gotten off his lap and thrown him a wink and a smile, promising him some alone time for just the two of them when she got back.

Dean shifted on the bed at the memory, just like he had in his seat as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. He might have enjoyed spending the day on his own in the Bunker watching old movies and eating what he wanted without judgemental looks from Sam, but the truth was he was happy it was only going to be a few more minutes until they got back.

Dean had never lived on his own. He had traveled alone a long time ago when John had finally let him hunt on his own, back when Sam was still at Stanford. Before his first hunt, he had thought he was going to love it. That he would enjoy the freedom, and he did, but he was also lonely. He missed his family. As screwed up as it had been, he had missed John and Sam by his side. That was why he had gone to get Sam and not went out looking for John on his own. Not because he hadn’t been able to do it on his own, but because he missed his little brother.

Y/N he had only met a little over five years ago. Not too long after he had gotten out of purgatory. She had been hunting Benny, but he had convinced her to listen and to give the vampire a chance. What he hadn’t expected was how much she had listened. She had become his best friend right when he needed one. She hadn’t judged either of the brothers. She had helped. Without her Dean wasn’t sure how well he and Sam would have gotten through half the crap they had put each other through over the years.

Dean and Y/N had fallen in love, and Y/N and Sam had become like family. They were all family now. Dean had done his best to push her away when he had the Mark of Cain. Not because he didn’t want her in his life, but because he was afraid of what he could do to her. The truth was he had needed her. Her, Sam and Cas. They had kept him human. If it hadn’t been for them, he would still be a demon.

Dean shook his head, pushing the thoughts of that time out of his mind. It was in the past, and there was nothing he could do about anything he had said or done. All he could use that time for was the knowledge of how important his brother, his girl, and the angel really were to him. They were his family, blood or not. They were it.

“Dean!” Dean was ripped from his thoughts when Sam kicked his bed trying to get his attention.

“What? Where is Y/N?” Dean pushed himself into a seating position and looked around the room. His hunter’s instincts and his natural state of worrying kicked in.

“Outside. A few snowflakes fell as we were pulling into the garage, and she insisted on staying outside. She’ll freeze to death, but she wouldn’t listen to me. Maybe you…” Sam explained, and Dean was on his feet with a smile on his face before Sam could finish his sentence.

“On it. Thanks Sammy,” Dean called over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket and headed down the hall towards the exist of the Bunker.

Dean stopped as soon as he saw her. She was sitting on the log a few feet away from the Bunker in the exact same spot he had finally grown the balls to let her know how he felt about her. In the same spot as he had first kissed her and asked her to move into the Bunker with him and Sam. In the same spot they had spend the anniversary of that night ever since, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

He watched how her eyes were nailed to the sky, and he smiled. She had always loved snow. She had always been so happy when ever the first snow fell. She sulked every time she missed it and even more so if the Christmases hadn’t turned out white.

“Y/N/N,” Dean sat down next to her, already knowing he probably was going to lose this one,.“It’s freezing. Come inside with me.” Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him before ghosting his lips over her neck. He smirked as he felt her shiver slightly and lean into him.

“No it is starting to snow. I want to watch it,” she declared, just like Dean knew she would.

“You did.” Dean tried to convince her as he kept kissing her neck. A few flakes were falling from the sky. He really wanted her inside where it was warm, and where he got get her even warmer.

“No! Dean, it’s not snowing yet,” she pouted trying to push him off, knowing what he was trying to do.

“Y/N, you are going to get sick. It is freezing out here. Just come inside with me,” Dean pleaded, trying to pull her back against him, but she resisted.

“No. I haven’t gotten to watch the first snow in years, and it is Christmas in two days. I am staying,” she insisted, and Dean rolled his eyes at her. He had known he was fighting a losing battle, but still she infuriated him sometimes.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Dean asked her, making her laugh.

“Look who is talking,” she smirked at him, and Dean raised his brows, trying to hold back his own laughter. She was right. He knew that, but that didn’t mean he was about to agree with her. Instead he got off the log and started walking back to the Bunker. He smiled when he heard the disappointment in her voice as she called out after him.

“Where are you going? Watch with me!”

“I’ll be back,” Dean promised as he kept walking across the field and down the steps to the Bunker.

“She is not coming in huh?” Sam asked from his chair in the library when he saw Dean coming down the stairs on his own.

“Nope.” Dean shook his head with a smile on his face. Sam followed him into the kitchen and watched as Dean poured coffee into two thermos and grabbed a few blankets from the basket in the corner of the room.

“You are spending the night outside with her,” Sam stated rather than asked, making Dean smile when he saw the grin on Sam’s face.

“Yeah, if she is not coming in I am gonna make sure she is not turning into a popsicle out there,” Dean explained making Sam laugh.

“She really makes you happy huh?” Sam asked, and Dean looked down. Talking about these things had never been easy for him, but with her… admitting to his brother he was right seemed less difficult.

“She does.” Dean nodded with a shy smile. A big grin slid across Sam’s face.

“So when are you going to ask her?” Sam prompted. Dean froze on his way out of the kitchen.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know why I bought the thing. It is stupid.” Dean spoke as if he was trying to convince himself. Logically he knew his words were true, but his heart was telling him a different story.

“Just ask her. She is not going to think so,” Sam called out after Dean as he headed back up the stairs.

“Maybe. Just shut up Sammy,” Dean grumbled as he let the door close between him and Sam’s laughter. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should just grow a pair, but he didn’t want to worry about that tonight. Tonight he wanted to wrap himself around her and cover them in blankets. He wanted to watch her eyes light up as she snow started to come down.

So he did. He walked up to the log and made he get up, laying down the first blanket beneath them before sitting and pulled her down between his legs with her back firmly pressed against his chest. He wrapped the blankets around them both as best as he could and handed her one of the cups.

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” She beamed, leaning her head back, resting it against his shoulder, making Dean’s heart swell with her words.

Dean softly pressed his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and lazily as he pulled her even closer against him. “I love you.”

A smile spread across her face as he uttered those three words. It wasn’t the first time he said them, not by far. Still, it wasn’t something he said too often even though he always felt it. He had an easier time showing people how he felt rather than actually telling them. He knew how much she loved hearing him say it, so me made an effort to remember to do it every now and again. On nights like tonight and with the way she looked at him and felt against him, it had been no effort at all. The words had fallen easily and without thought from his lips.

“I love you too, Dean. Thanks for this,” she beamed, pressing a kiss to his jaw before turning her attention back to the sky where the snow was just starting to really come down.

“Look,” she marveled, making Dean laugh and give her a small squeeze.

“I see it,” he whispered into her ear. They sat together silently watching the frozen water fall from the heavens for a few moments before Dean spoke again.

“Why do you love snow so much?” Dean asked, and he felt her cuddle a little closer to him before she started talking.

“When I was a little girl living with my mom and sister in Boulder. My mom would always let us stay up late watching the first snowfall. We would huddle up in front of the big window in the living room, and we would make christmas wishes. The first snow reminds me of them,” her voice was soft and low. Dean could hear the grief behind her words. She didn’t have to tell him how much she missed them. She didn’t have to tell him that happy memories were a way for her too keep them alive in her mind, and a way to  not ever really lose them. Dean knew all too well what it felt like losing people he loved.

Dean rested his chin against her shoulder and gave her cheek a small kiss before pointing his eyes back to the snow falling down, covering them and the ground around them.

“The first time I remember watching the snow fall was actually on a camping trip with Sam and Bobby,” Dean started, and Y/N tilted her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her as he remembered that night. “Bobby was so grumpy,” he laughed, “he hated the snow, but Sam loved it. So somehow we convinced him to stay.”

“I wish I had met him,” Y/N smiled a sad smile, which Dean returned before pressing his lips against hers.

“So do I. He would have love you,” Dean admired how her face lit up before she kissed him again.

Dean lost track of how long they stayed outside like that. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing and sharing childhood memories as they watched the snow fall around them.

“Dean?”

“Hmm,” Dean hummed not taking his lips off her neck, making her laugh.

“I think I am ready to go back inside.” Dean looked up when he heard her teeth chattering slightly as she spoke. Dean’s eyes opened wide as he saw her lips were turning blue, and he instantly got off the log with her in his arms.

She let out a surprised yelp at his sudden movement, but her shock quickly turned into amusement and laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“My hero,” she giggled, making Dean laugh as he carried her back inside the Bunker.

“Let’s just get you warm Elsa,” Dean grinned at her, enjoying how she cuddled closer to him as he carried her towards their shared room.

He gently put her down on the floor as he got inside the room, but she didn’t release him. Instead she pulled him down into a long, passionate kiss that almost made his head spin and made him want to push her back on the bed, but he didn’t He knew she had to get warm before he could do any of the things to her that were going through his mind, so he reluctantly pulled back.

“I’ll get some more coffee. You just get under the covers sweetheart,” Dean ordered with a lifted brow, making her laugh and press her lips against his in a quick kiss.

“You know sometimes I don’t mind your bossy side,” she winked making Dean smirk at her and playfully slap her ass before turning around to head for the kitchen.

“Be a good girl. Do as I say, and maybe I will boss you around some more,” he teased, enjoying the way she bit her lips and grinded her thighs together. Tonight was going to be fun. As soon as he got her back to her normal color that was, flushed red would have to wait.

“Can I borrow one of your flannels,” he heard her call after him as he got out into the hallway, and Dean agreed without second thought only realizing too late where he had hid the present he still wasn’t sure he was giving her.

Dean felt the panic rise within him as he twirled back around and sprinted back into the room. He froze in the doorway at the sight that met him. She was standing in front of the drawer, one of his shirts was on the floor by her by her feet. In her hands was the little black velvet box he had been carrying around for the past few months. The little black box he had seriously considered giving her two days from now.

“Dean… What is this?” She looked up from the box in her hands and into his eyes. Dean desperately tried to read her expression, but his own panic was making it hard,and all he saw was her surprise.

“It’s…” Dean’s heart was racing. What if she would say no? It was a dumb idea in the first place, and it could never be legal anyway. What if she was going to leave him? Dean could no longer picture a life without her. Just as that thought entered his mind, he decided. He was going to have to take a chance just like he had that night he had first kissed her.

“Open it.” Dean took a step forward, feeling a bit more calm, but his heart was still racing as he saw her eyes widen.

“Dean…” He saw the tears in her eyes, and he tried to hold back his own.

“This is not how I wanted to do this Y/N/N, but that doesn’t matter.” Dean walked towards her, gently taking the box from her shaking hands.

“I know this life is all kinds of screwed up. I know that I shouldn’t dream about something normal like this. I know it can’t be legal, but I want you to know you are it. I love you.” Dean lowered himself down to one knee and opened the box to show her [the ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1xTRbFVXXXXaGapXXq6xXFXXXS%2F202770599%2FHTB1xTRbFVXXXXaGapXXq6xXFXXXS.jpg&t=NjYxNDg0OTNhNjYxMzI0MWVjMjRjYWJiYjkzNDE4NWFmZmE1ZjJkNCxOUU84N2tndQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154433938907%2Fwhite-christmas&m=1) inside. “I don’t want to spend another day without you in my life. Y/N, be my wife?”

Dean held his breath and felt the seconds go by as hours. He watched her stare open mouthed at the ring as she stood frozen, in more ways than one, before him.

“Y/N/N, say something please,” Dean begged. Part of him was sure she was going to run out of the room, and he would never see her again. The other part told him she was happy. The part that knew her every expression, her every movement and mood told him she was happy, but he needed her to say the word. He needed to be sure.

“Yes,” she gasped as she forced her eyes off of the ring and to his face. “Yes Dean. I will marry you.”

Dean couldn’t think. He just acted, quickly pushing the ring on her finger before she had a chance to change her mind. He shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed as he lifted her into the air and spun her around in circles before lowering her down into a deep, warm kiss. Y/N had just giving him the best Christmas present he had ever had, and the only one that mattered. Her unconditional love. As he kissed her, he vowed to himself to always prove himself worthy of it. He promised himself to always keep her safe, and above all, make sure she knew just how much he loved her everyday for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
